List
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: Bianca hides her secrets incredibly well, but she reveals them to Luke on a whim. Maybe it's because he was nice enough to listen.


**_AN- I have exactly one Pokémon anime OTP. One that is very uncommon. RaimonTownShipping. That's Luke and Bianca, BTW. So behold, my tribute to my OTP. :D _**

**_Thanks and enjoy. -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

List

Luke wasn't halfway to the road leading back to his home, Noctilucent City, when he realized someone was following him. Upon noting this, his head whipped around, and he saw a pair of very green eyes a bit too close to his own.

"B-Bianca! I thought you were kidding when you said you were coming!"

Bianca laughed, continuing to disregard Luke's personal space. "Of course not, silly! Why would I joke about something like that?"

"I just figured, considering that I NEVER ASKED you to!", Luke yelled.

Bianca fell back and pouted. "I just wanted to spend more time with your cute little Zorua, that's all."

"Catch your own Zorua, this one's MINE!"

"I've tried.", Bianca told. "But every time, I failed. As usual."

Luke suddenly lost his rage and gained heavy alarm. "'As usual'? Bianca, what...?"

"I try to keep cheerful, but it does hurt when I mess up. And I do so more than I'd like to admit.", Bianca stated sorrowfully. "I'm just a failure and I know it."

Luke suddenly smiled and took her hand. "You'd be a great actress then. What do you say, do you want to try your hand at it."

"I'd just mess your movie up though."

"Stop being so negative!", Luke exclaimed. "Bianca, you aren't like this!" He let go of Bianca's hand and waved his own in the air. "C'mon, the sky's the limit! A Warrior Princess, a famous singer, a powerful enchantress,", he laughed the next one out. "a teenage girl with relationship troubles. Anything, you pick!"

Bianca looked at the sky. "Are you just trying to make me feel better?", she asked.

"No!", Luke quickly exclaimed. "I mean, if you really feel like you're a failure, but you act like you're that cheerful and carefree all the time, that takes a lot of skill! I'm sure that together we could make a great film!"

Bianca smiled slightly, and moved in eerily close once more. "Wanna know a secret?", she asked playfully. Luke felt himself blush slightly and nodded. "I didn't go on this journey to raise Pokémon, or win the Pokémon league, or even to make friends. I went to find something I'm actually good at. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I haven't found a thing. But I can check Pokémon Training, painting, being a waitress, organizing books, driving, catching Pokémon, archeology, fishing, and a whole bunch of other things off my list now.", she stated eerily happily.

"So, wanna see if you can check acting off that list?", Luke asked "Come on, come with me!"

Bianca giggled and tugged on Luke's hand. "No, you come with me! See, I've got it all figured out. You can film me on my journey, maybe make some other movies on the side, and I can keep trying things! What do you say?"

Luke froze as he shook his head. "I-I couldn't."

"Why? Do you need to ask your parents' permission first?"

Luke stepped back. "No, it's not that, I just c-can't."

"Why not?"

"B-because."

"Because why?", Bianca asked once more. She took hold of his hand. "Come on, a secret for a secret."

"I-I'm n-not w-well...", Luke stammered. "I-I couldn't go a-anywhere t-there wasn't a h-hospital within a f-few miles of."

Bianca's face suddenly bore an expression of sympathy that was all too familiar to Luke. "Oh, sorry. That's too bad. What exactly is it? Not too good with medical terms, but I can try."

"Hemophilia."

Bianca cocked her head. "And that is-?"

"Basically, if I even get so much as a paper cut, I'll nearly bleed to death."

Bianca nodded. "Oh, right." She stayed silent for a moment before adding "That must suck."

"It does.", Luke replied bluntly.

"Then I'll come with you, but only for a little while.", she stated. "Because I still need to check acting off my list."

"Right."

"And you want to know something else?", Bianca asked teasingly as she moved in closer once again.

"What?"

"I didn't follow you for Zorua.", she whispered.

* * *

_**AN- Hope you enjoyed it! I for some reason headcanon that Luke is rather sickly, anod for some reason I made Bianca exceedingly self-critical and somewhat turbulent mood-wise. I know it's not **that** shippy, but still...**_

**_ Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!-KawaiiJoltic_**


End file.
